


Magnetic Core Memory

by d2fmeasurement



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4882936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard's plans to hire Jared are thrown off by the information that Jared used to be engaged to Gilfoyle. </p><p>Past Jared/Gilfoyle, Future Richard/Jared and Dinesh/Gilfoyle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magnetic Core Memory

“What the fuck is that?” Gilfoyle asked when he heard Jared outside. When he got a better look, he fell silent.

  
“That is Jared Dunn, he works for Gavin Belson,” Richard said as he went to the door and opened it.

  
“Sorry if I scared you, I--” Jared stopped mid-sentence when he saw Gilfoyle standing behind Richard.

  
“Hi, Donald,” Gilfoyle said. He finished off his beer and headed into his bedroom.

  
“That was weird, right?” Dinesh asked, watching him go. “Even for Gilfoyle?”

  
“I’m sorry. I wasn’t aware you were living with him...” Jared said.

  
“Gilfoyle? Yeah, he’s going to be part of Pied Piper,” Richard told him.

  
Jared nodded and said. “Oh.”

  
“Jared, what are you doing here?” Richard asked him.

  
“I was actually going to ask to be a part of your company,” Jared said. “But, now I don’t think that would be a good idea.”

  
“Because of Gilfoyle?” Richard asked. “You guys know each other?”

  
“Sort of, yes,” Jared said.

  
“What does that mean?” Richard asked.  
“Um.” Jared took a moment to decide what to say and then decided to go with the truth. “We used to be engaged.”

 

 

 

“He must mean ‘engaged’ in some other way,” Dinesh said. “Maybe he was engaged...in nuclear combat. That sounds like Gilfoyle.”

  
Richard furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head. “I don’t want to know anything about it. I just wish Gilfoyle hadn’t chosen to have some weird intense past relationship with the one person who knows how to do this stuff.”

  
He stared at his laptop, which still had a completely blank Word document open that was saved as ‘business plan.’

  
Dinesh looked at it and frowned, seeing his future as a wealthy programmer going down the drain. “Richard. Just call this guy.”

  
“I can’t. I have to, you know...respect Gilfoyle’s feelings.”

  
“Richard. If the situation was reversed, what do you think Gilfoyle would prioritize: your feelings or business?”

  
That was a good point. Richard called Jared. “Hey, uh...I sort of have a business plan due by tomorrow and I have nothing.”

  
He felt immediate relief go through his whole body when Jared said he was on his way.

 

 

 

 

Jared worked on the business plan while Richard watched, feeling pretty impressed. “I should do interviews with everyone on your team. Make sure we can justify giving them shares.”

  
Richard nodded. “Um, even...”

  
“Well, I don’t have to conduct an interview to know that Bertram is the best possible person you could have doing system architecture,” Jared said. “So that might not be necessary.”

  
“Gilfoyle’s name is Bertram?” Richard asked. “I really need to talk to my roommates more.”

  
“So, I don’t want to be presumptuous here. I just want to clarify. This is a one time consultation, right? I shouldn’t include myself in the cap table...”

  
Richard looked down at the intimidating documents in front of Richard, full of business speak he barely understood. “A lot of this kind of stuff is going to come up, huh?” he asked. After a minute, Richard said, “I will...talk to Gilfoyle.” He frowned thoughtfully and said, “I think this is going to be our first actual conversation after a year of living together.”

 

 

 

Gilfoyle opened his bedroom door and stared at Richard.

  
“Hey, man, I just...wanted to...um, how are you? How are you doing?”

  
Gilfoyle rolled his eyes and said, “You want to hire Donald for Pied Piper. Jared. Whatever the fuck his name is now. right?”

  
“If you’re uncomfortable at all, I don’t have to...” Richard said.

  
“Richard,” Gilfoyle said. “The very fact that you would consider turning him away just because of the feelings of a programmer you don’t even know or like demonstrates how badly you need to include someone who knows shit about running a business.”

  
“So...you’re okay with it, then?” Richard asked.

  
“If you threw away my best shot at working on something great because I had a brief moment of emotional weakness five years ago, I’d kill you in your sleep,” Gilfoyle told him.

  
“Great. That’s...that’s the most terrifying way you could’ve told me that you’re okay with it, but good.”

 

 

 

Pied Piper's first meeting went pretty well. Gilfoyle was quiet and sullen but that wasn't really a change of pace. Afterwards, Jared asked, "Bertram, can I talk to you?"

  
"If you never call me Bertram in front of anyone else again," Gilfoyle said.

  
Jared nodded. "Deal."

  
Gilfoyle led Jared into his bedroom. Jared looked around and said, "I forgot how messy you are."

  
"Are you fighting the urge to clean the entire room?" Gilfoyle asked.

  
Jared nodded.

  
"What did you want to talk about?" Gilfoyle asked.

  
"I just want to make sure you're okay," Jared said.

  
"Why would I not be okay?" Gilfoyle asked.

 

 

 

 

"Please don't do this!" Gilfoyle said between sobs. "You can't just do this to me, Donald. We're supposed to get married. I love you!"

  
"I love you too but..."

  
"I have no one else. You are my family. You are my friends. You are everything."

  
"That's the problem. I don't think it's healthy."

  
"So, you're abandoning me? Fucking great."

 

 

 

 

"You were right," Gilfoyle said. "If we'd gotten married at 20 I'd regret it. I'd be stuck with someone who starts gathering trash off my floor in the middle of our conversations."

  
Jared froze, looked down at what he was doing and laughed a little. "Right. What I did was still...it was extreme. And I feel bad about it every day."

  
"I was suffocating you. You had to save yourself," Gilfoyle said with a shrug.

  
"That's not..." Jared trailed off.

  
"We're both stronger people now. It's fine...Jared." Gilfoyle raised an eyebrow at him.

  
"Oh, um...Gavin Belson called me that on my first day so..."

  
"You know, if you'd still been with me, I would've told you not to put up with that," Gilfoyle said.

  
Jared nodded a little, frowning as he thought about how much he'd put up with at Hooli. He wanted to change the subject, so he asked, "How are things going for you? I guess you got your visa?"

  
"Nope," Gilfoyle said. "I had this whole plan to get it because I was engaged to a U.S. citizen but that ended up completely falling to shreds." Jared frowned at him. "Too soon?"

  
"You really should get your visa," Jared said.

  
"You're already nagging me again? It's not your business anymore."

  
"Actually, it's now...literally my business," Jared said.

  
Gilfoyle sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

  
"This is going to be weird, isn't it?" Jared asked. Gilfoyle nodded. "Well, we'll keep communicating and learn to compromise as we go."

  
"So, you can make my checks out to cash?" Gilfoyle asked.

  
Jared silently turned away and headed out, dreading having to learn to deal with Gilfoyle all over now that he couldn't just win him over with kisses.


End file.
